Significado de Sentimentos
by Fanfslipmen
Summary: Ulquiorra - Começou sem pensar muito bem nas palavras que viriam a seguir. - Talvez você não entenda porque eu não deveria estar tentando te dizer. O amor não é dito, e o coração, apesar de ser um órgão, não pode ser visto completamente. Você só saberá quando sentir, e quando você sentir você saberá.


**Titulo:** Significado de Sentimentos.

**Categoria:** Bleach – Animes.

**Advertências:** Heterossexualidade, Drama, Sobrenatural, Romance, Songfic.

**Resumo:** Ulquiorra - Começou sem pensar muito bem nas palavras que viriam a seguir. - Talvez você não entenda porque eu não deveria estar tentando te dizer. O amor não é dito, e o coração, apesar de ser um órgão, não pode ser visto completamente. Você só saberá quando sentir, e quando você sentir você saberá.

**N/A:** Essa é mais uma historia que eu fiz sem ter assistido ao anime. O quão estranho isso é? Sabe, normalmente eu não gosto tanto de assistir aos animes, mas adoro ler as fanfics relacionadas a eles. Talvez venha disso essa mania de escrever historias de animes sem realmente ter assistido ao anime. Fora às opiniões de fora que eu recebo todas as vezes que vou escrever algo assim. Obrigado aos que me matem informada.

* * *

**Seu balão negro faz ela voar**

**Eu quase sinto por dentro aquele buraco em sua vida**

**E você não está pensando sobre o amanhã**

**Porque você é igual a mim**

**Mas de joelhos**

**Outras mil caras nunca conseguiram alcançá-la**

**Como pude ser o único?**

**Eu vi o mundo girar abaixo de você**

**Dispersado como gelo da colher**

**Que era seu útero**

_Sentimentos_

Às vezes aquela palavra o levava a pequenos pensamentos em momentos inapropriados. Não entendia o que aquela mulher queria dizer com essa palavra, o que ela significava, realmente? Tinha certeza apenas de duas coisas: a primeira é que não deveria saber o significado daquela palavra, a segunda era que a Mulher estaria sempre disposta a explica-la.

Sentia-se estranho em observar as reações daquele corpo, porque às vezes ela parecia tão calma? Porque às vezes ela falava em sem parar? Porque às vezes ela falava _consigo_? Não conseguia compreender aquela vontade enlouquecida que ela tinha de colocar pra fora todas as suas ideias, e entendia menos ainda porque ela fazia isso com _ele_.

Não tinham nenhum tipo de relação além de ela ser a refém e ele ser o aprisionador, mas porque alguma coisa estava errada? Porque ela mudava tudo? Porque era como se o olhar dela fizesse alguma diferença? Eram tantos os porquês que a vontade de perguntar a ela era enorme. E como dito anteriormente, ele sabia que ela estaria disposta a explicar qualquer coisa a ele.

A única coisa errônea era o fato de a Mulher sempre usar aquela palavra. A palavra que o deixava sem saber o que pensar. _Sentimentos_. Segundo ela, os sentimentos poderiam ser bons ou ruins. Bons ou ruins? Uma luta era algo bom, perder era algo ruim... Mas esse exemplo não parecia o jeito certo de expressar isso.

Quando viera parar ali, a Mulher era um pouco mais arisca. Parecia que algo errado havia com ela, só que ele jamais saberia identificar o que era. Tinha ordens de prendê-la, não de decifra-la. _Mas porque decifra-la parecia tão mais saboroso?_

Passado os primeiros dias ela pareceu estar muito mais conformada com a situação, era como se ela não pensasse mais no amanha. Ela não era irritante. Não, ela era conformada. Ela não parecia mais tão desesperada desde que eu reservasse um pequeno espaço de tempo apenas para ouvi-la. Ouvir falar de besteiras e de coisas que eu não entendia. Mais um por que: Porque gostava da voz dela mesmo sem entender as besteiras ditas?

_Ela era como ele. Mas ajoelhada._ Ela não tinha o dom de mandar. Ele não tinha o dom de entender.

Às vezes ele notava a maneira que se recusava a falar _dele_. E não entendia. Não entendia o porquê de ela usar tantas vezes a palavra coração. Havia entendido que aquilo era um órgão humano, mas aparentemente era daquele órgão que os tais sentimentos vinham.

Ulquiorra não conseguia enxergar o coração da menina.

Talvez se cortasse o corpo dela com sua espada?

Esse era um pensamento que talvez desse certo, mas porque então não tinha a menor vontade de comprovar essa hipótese? Porque pensar em rasgar aquela pele com a sua espada não parecia tão tentador como apenas toca-la?

Toca-la era um pensamento que passava algumas vezes por sua mente. Com nenhum motivo em especial. Apenas a vontade de toca-la nos cabelos e ver qual a sensação que isso dava. Tocar a pele clara dela e ver se pareceria tão boa ao toque quanto era aos olhos. Ulquiorra não gostava só de ouvi-la, gostava da sensação de olha-la. Apenas olha-la e ver que ela não se sentia confortável com isso.

Porque a pele dela se tornava um tanto avermelhada quando era olhada por tempo em demasiado? Por acaso seria medo ou ela apenas não se sentia bem em algo como ele olhando fixadamente pra ela? Ulquiorra com certeza não se preocupava com isso. Continuaria olhando pra ela porque queria. E porque podia enquanto ela ainda fosse à prisioneira e ele fosse o escolhido para aprisionar ela. Nenhum dos outros espadas.

Independente disso sabia que não deveria olha-la. Tinha em seu intimo que não deveria ter nenhum contando com aquela humana. Humanos eram seres inferiores, mas Ulquiorra soube desde que olhou para aquela garota que também eram seres extremamente perigosos. Não fisicamente, entenda, mas o espada soube quando a presença da garota começou a afetar sua rotina sempre tão igual.

_E ele se sentiu espalhar como o gelo sobre algo plano._ Algo em si derretia. E os porquês ficavam cada vez mais fortes em sua cabeça.

**Descendo, o mundo mudou de rota**

**E anjos caem sem você lá**

**E eu continuo enquanto você fica mais fria**

**Ou você está rezando por alguém?**

**Você sabe as mentiras que eles sempre te contam**

**E o amor você nunca soube**

**Quais as coisas que eles nunca mostraram a você?**

**Que engoliu a luz do Sol**

**Dentro de sua sala**

Algumas vezes, nos pequenos momentos em que ela dormia e ele tinha a oportunidade de vê-la enquanto fazia isso, ela clamava pelo nome _dele_. _Ichigo_. Era como se o tempo tivesse tirado os pensamentos dela sobre o assunto, mas durante o sono da Mulher... Durante o sono ela chamava pelo Homem. O homem que Ulquiorra teria o prazer de matar, de cortar, de arrancar o coração que, segundo ela, trazia os sentimentos.

_Porque ele não deveria ter os sentimentos dela_. Sendo os bons ou os ruins.

Mas durante o tempo que ela passa acordada dentro daquele lugar, algumas vezes ela falava de coisas que nunca me mostraram como comidas, bebidas, e um pouco dos sentimentos. Coisas que eu nunca soube, como o amor.

– Amor é a sensação de querer cuidar de alguém, de dar tudo a ela e não pedir nada em troca. Amar alguém é se sentir feliz apenas por ouvir a voz da pessoa, mesmo que ela não esteja particularmente falando com você. Amar é não pedir nada em troca por se dar completamente pra pessoa.

**Descendo, o mundo mudou de rota**

**E anjos caem sem você lá**

**E eu continuo enquanto você fica mais fria**

**Sempre alguém**

**E não há tempo a perder**

**Quando você fica eles caem**

E se ela dissesse que, de repente, estar naquele lugar já não era mais tão desprezível quanto era antes? E se ela dissesse que tudo aquilo vinha _dele_? Não sabia como nem porque, mas apenas sentia que o fato de haver alguém ali, mesmo não muito disposto a conversas, deixava-a extremamente aliviada. Não gostava da solidão. Mas gostava dele. E Ulquiorra era a personificação da solidão.

Gostaria de conseguir entender o que se passava na cabeça daquele homem. _Homem_? Gostava de pensar que a expressão dele era completamente triste. Não porque gostava do pensamento que ele pudesse estar triste, compreenda, mas porque era como se, de alguma maneira, aquele ser pudesse demonstrar sentimentos.

_Sentimentos_.

Sabia que aquela palavra era de interesse dele. Sabia que ele gostava de tentar entender o que aquela palavra significada, e por mais que eu tentasse coloca-las em palavras para que alguém como ele pudesse entender, era quase impossível. Tinha a certeza que sentimentos não eram feitos para ser falados, mas sim sentidos. Mas como mostrar essa sensação para alguém como ele? Ele parecia distante, e perto. Gostava realmente de imaginar como seria mostrar aqueles sentimentos a alguém como ele.

_Como Ulquiorra reagiria a ser amado, a ser tocado, a ser paparicado com mimos?_

Esse tipo de pensamento era quase engraçado, e graça não era algo que ela pudesse achar da situação. Ainda estava presa por Aizen, seus amigos ainda estavam atrás dela. _Ichigo_. Ichigo ainda buscava por ela, podia sentir no fundo de sua alma. E eu me sentia como se todos os que eu amo e todos os meus anjos caíssem sem ela lá. E ela continuava no mesmo lugar.

Nunca seria problema estar no mesmo lugar quando se estava encarcerada, mas... Quão problema seria não sentir _tanta_ vontade assim de ir embora? E se o motivo de sua vontade de ficar fosse aquele homem que tinha expressão tão triste quando na verdade nem sabia o que significava a palavra tristeza?

_Enquanto eu fico, eles caem._

**Descendo, o mundo mudou de rota**

**E anjos caem sem você lá**

**E eu continuo enquanto você fica mais fria**

**Tudo porque eu sou**

**Descendo, o mundo mudou de rota**

**E anjos caem sem você lá**

**E eu continuarei a trazê-lo para casa**

**Tudo porque eu sou**

**Tudo porque eu sou**

**Tudo porque eu me tornarei**

**O que você se tornou para mim**

– _Amor é a sensação de querer cuidar de alguém, de dar tudo a ela e não pedir nada em troca. Amar alguém é se sentir feliz apenas por ouvir a voz da pessoa, mesmo que ela não esteja particularmente falando com você. Amar é não pedir nada em troca por se dar completamente pra pessoa._

Essa foi à explicação que ela conseguiu dar a ele quando a tal pergunta chegou. _"O que é amor?"_. E seus olhos continuavam nela, como se quisessem a desvendar, deixando-a acanhada a ponto de se sentir ruborizar diante daqueles olhos. Quantos ainda iriam morrer de medo daqueles olhos, enquanto ela era apenas uma garotinha perdida em sensações quando ele a olhava?

Sabia que estava perdida.

– Eu ainda não entendo, Mulher.

É claro que ele não entendia. Ele não nasceu pra entender, muito menos para querer saber._Mas ele queria_. Por algum motivo ele continuava tentando extrair dela uma informação que jamais poderia ser dita com palavras. Agora estava muito mais claro para aquela garota, a dificuldade de expressar a opinião ou de definir uma palavra como amor. Amor, uma palavra pequena, de miseras quatro letras, que poderia ser sentida de tantas formas. Por um irmão, uma mãe, um namorado, alguém próximo, um amigo, ou às vezes alguém que nem conhecemos. Qual a dificuldade de achar uma boa definição? Porque parecia que ele só entenderia quando sentisse?

– Ulquiorra – Começou sem pensar muito bem nas palavras que viriam a seguir. – Talvez você não entenda porque eu não deveria estar tentando te dizer. O amor não é dito, e o coração, apesar de ser um órgão, não pode ser visto completamente. Você só saberá quando sentir, e quando você sentir você saberá.

Expressou sua opinião rapidamente, notando que sua expressão continuava a mesma, mas seus olhos demonstraram o pouco da palavra confusão que eles sabiam enquanto partia da menina uma tentativa de aproximação. Lentamente, para não perder o momento, lentamente para não perder a coragem.

Foi fácil pegar nas mãos dele, e foi fácil leva-las até o meu coração.

E esse gesto veio de um único desejo: Mostrar a ele o que o coração poderia fazer em um momento como aquele. Mostrar a ele o quanto o meu coração poderia bater em disparado toda vez que eu simplesmente o via, mas o quanto aquele órgão ainda poderia aumentar de velocidade quando seus lábios se encontrassem.

_E eu sabia que agora ele entenderia._


End file.
